More Than A Day In The World of Harry Potter
by Zillac
Summary: DISCONTINUED /see profile/ Claire Stones is just an ordinary girl, until the day that her friend, Eve Woods, takes her to King's Kross Station for an early birthday present that will change her life. . . Forever. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Hey there guys. If I think of anything to say I'll save that till the end. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Claire Stones! Yay!

Claire Stones glared at nothing in particular. Her mother had just taken away her beloved laptop. She was searching the web for images of Daniel Radcliffe when her mom barged in and went on about her being on the computer too much. So…now it was gone and she was bored. She considered watching one of the Harry Potter movies, but seeing as though she had already memorized them, she decided not to.

She trudged up the stairs and into her room. Sitting on her bed, she stared at what she called the "obsession desk". It was a desk underneath a large bulletin board covered in every thing she obsessed over: Harry Potter, Harry Potter, and Harry Potter. There was a Harry Potter fan book; Harry Potter drawings; the Harry Potter books were under the chair; Quidditch Through-Out the Ages; a Harry Potter poster; a cloak; an old fashioned cauldron; potions she invented; a model of Hermione's wand; Harry Potter valentine day cards, and much, much more.

But in the corner was her most prized possession: a black and white photo of Harry, Ron and Hermione signed by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson. How she got it was a long story. Staring at the ceiling, she began to dose off.

__

She was standing in a crowd of people. The floor beneath her feet was some kind of stone. Everyone was cheering, for something, but though she knew they spoke her native tongue, she could not for the life of her figure out what they were saying. She looked up and saw standing there the one person who made her life livable: the one and only Harry Potter. He seemed to spot her standing among the crowd who she suddenly understood were cheering his name. He walked over to her smiled silently. And suddenly, she was wrapped in his arms, a warm blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Claire."

Claire sat up.

"Claire! Claire Stones!"

Claire looked out her window to see her friend, Eve Woods waving franticly at her. Claire had met Eve when she was in sixth grade and Eve was in eighth. She was the only friend she had. They had grown up together and knew each other so well that they could finish each other's sentences. Claire was about to start her first year of high school and Eve was a Junior.

"Hey, Eve! I'll be right out."

Once out of sight from Eve, Claire did a small victory jig at the fact she was saved from boredom and raced down the stairs. Jumping the last step, she came face to face with her mother.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"Eve's here." Claire shrugged, trying to get past her mom.

"And did I say that you can go?" her mom demanded.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a step away from her so she could look her in the eyes.

"Fine. Oh, mother! Dearest and sweet mother! May I please go with Eve?" she said, sarcasm practically dripping off of her words. Her mom put her finger to her cheek as if thinking.

"Well, do you deserve it?"

"Mom!"

"All right. Fine."

Claire raced past her mom and threw the door open. Eve stood there, looking rather impatient. A motorcycle was in the driveway. Eve rolled her eyes when Claire came racing out the door.

"Finally." said Eve, tossing Claire a helmet.

Claire caught the helmet, and put her leather jacket on over her pink shirt. Hopping onto the back seat of the motorcycle, she asked:

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see. I had the weirdest dream last night that I was eleven again." She punctuated her statement with a hearty laugh. "Wouldn't be so cool?"

"I suppose so. Hey, we would be old enough for our first year at Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Eve just smiled and turned the throttle. They pulled out onto the street and Eve did a wheelie. Claire was now used to this kind of stuff and didn't scream, witch clearly disappointed Eve. After several confusing road routes, they came to the exit to Kings Cross station. Claire had been there many times to go and see her dad. And as you probably guessed, she had tried to run between platforms 9 and 10 and ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and wrist.

They walked into the station and stood in the middle of the lobby. Eve led the way and pulled two pink tickets.

"Are we running away?" Claire asked. Eve smiled.

"Close your eyes."

Claire rolled her eyes before closing them and grabbing Eve's arm so she didn't trip and die. She herd many noises, the announcement of a train boarding, people chatting about subjects too boring to catch her attention. And then they stopped.

"Are you ready?" Eve asked.

"For what?"

Eve seemed to take that as a "yes," for she started walking again. And fast. Claire felt them go through something. There was really no other way to explain it. It was an extremly unsettling feeling.

They were greeted with a bunch of noise.

"Okay, open your eyes…"

****

A/N: I am very bad at writing, I know. Please review. Thanks.

Zillac


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: I shall inform you that I update only after 5 reviews. Any requests made in those reviews will be made. And people, please check out my other story, and please inform me of any mistakes…I like criticism.

"**_Okay, open your eyes…"_**

Claire knew something freaky had just happened to her. She had this weird sensation of going through something, like when you dive off of a diving board. As soon as your body penetrates the surface of the water, you are in another dimension, one where gravity is nonexistent and where you can move about freely. That's exactly how it felt.

She also felt like she was shrinking. While she dove in water, or whatever it was that had happened, she felt herself getting smaller and smaller. Something that her friend, Eve Woods, told her flashed through her mind:

"_I had the weirdest dream last night that I was eleven again. Wouldn't that be so cool?"_

The only thing Claire Stones could do or even _think_ of doing was open her eyes. And what she saw totally blew her away. There, in front of her, was a bright red train puffing out huge clouds of steam. Looking to the left she saw a huge sign labeled: 9 ¾. No way. She rubbed her eyes, blinked, and looked back at the sign. It still read something that she found to be quite impossible. She turned to Eve, and to her amazement saw that her best friend was younger.

"Mom, where are we?" asked Eve.

Claire looked and saw a tall woman standing beside Eve, and recognized her as Eve's mother. What threw her off was the fact that Eve had just asked her mother where they were, and she was the one who Claire was expecting to turn to and ask the exact same question. And where the heck did her _mother _come from? Eve looked around and saw Claire staring at her like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Hi. I'm Eve. Eve Woods." She said, reaching out a hand.

Okay, this was freaky. Why was her best friend of four years introducing herself? Claire didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, staring at Eve's hand.

"You shake it, dear." said Eve's mother.

Claire shakily reached out her hand and shook Eve's.

"Claire, Claire Stones."

This was defiantly weird. It was then that Claire realized the cart in front of her. It had stuff that she'd never seen before: A wand, a cauldron, and bags full of spell books and other stuff. As she whipped her head around, searching desperately for an explanation, a lock of her own hair flew before her eyes. She grasped it and her confusion grew, for it was a sandy blonde color. In the real world, she had dyed her hair jet black when she turned thirteen. Then she wearily felt her ears. They weren't pierced. She had them pierced when she was twelve.

Eve seemed to notice that Claire was looking herself up and down, for she burst out laughing.

"You're so funny. Hey, wanna sit together on the train?" Claire gave a look that the words confused and freaked out wouldn't even begin to cover.

"Um, sure."

They left Eve's mom and gave their luggage to the people putting it in the compartments. Claire walked about in a half daze, convinced that she was dreaming. Then Claire saw something that almost made her heart stop. Coming onto the train was a person she had longed to see all of her life: Harry James Potter.

"Is that. . . " she stammered, pointing at Harry

"Harry Potter. Yeah. I saw him before we went through the barrier with this red-head dude--"

"Ronald Weasley!" interrupted Claire.

They started to get on the train. Heading to the back, they sat in a compartment that was completely empty. Slowly Claire came out of her daze and they talked about what Hogwarts would look like when there was a knock on the door. Claire got up to open it and a girl with long blonde hair peeked inside.

"Do you have any room in here? We can't find a place to sit."

"Are you Luna Lovegood!?! I've heard loads about you."

Luna looked confused. A cubby boy looked in.

"Do you have any room? I'm Neville Lon--"

"Longbottom. Yeah, we've plenty of room." Claire finished for him.

Neville and Luna, both utterly confused about how Claire knew who they were, stepped into the compartment. Claire and Eve introduced themselves, then the trolley came by and Claire, finding she had many galleons in her pocket, bought stuff for everyone. After a while, Neville suddenly got up and said:

"I can't find Trevor!!!"

"You can't find _who_?" asked Eve.

"Trevor, my toad."

"Oh? We'll find him." said Luna.

They both got up and went outside to search for Trevor, Neville looking in the hallway, Luna asking in compartments.

"Claire? How do you know so many people?" asked Eve.

Claire didn't see a reason why not to tell her the truth, and she really needed someone to tell her what was going on.

"That's crazy! Why do you think Future Me made this so. . . mysterious?" asked Eve

"I have no idea."

"This is really weird."

"Tell me about it."

They talked for a while and then Neville and Luna came back in, Neville carrying his toad and looking very happy. After a while the train stopped. Claire, Eve, Luna, and Neville excited the train. The sky was twinkling with stars and everything was extremely dark. Small lanterns dotted the platform, but the only think that could be seen were the outlines of people.

"Firs' years this way!!" shouted a loud voice.

Claire turned and saw a massive outline of a gigantic man: Rubius Hagrid. Then some one bumped into her, knocking her over. She sat up and saw a boy holding out his hand to help her up. She took it and got up. The boy, at least from what she could tell in the darkness, was taller than her by about four inches. She noticed a certain smell. It was like pine and the smell of burning incense, it seemed. She had never thought she would be attracted to a guy only because of his smell, but she was proved wrong in that instant.

"Sorry." he said.

"That's alright." she replied, glad for the darkness if only because he could not see her blush.

She started walking and the boy close next to her. Eve was nowhere in sight, so she walked over to where the giant, Hagrid sized shadow was gathering first years. This was it.

She was going to Hogwarts.

God that sounded insane.

****

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Please review. Alright, later,

Zillac


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh FINE!!!! You win. I'll give you a chapter.**

**This was it … she was going to Hogwarts…**

Claire eagerly stepped off of the dock onto the small boat. The guy who had been next to her ever since she tripped stepped into the boat and sat down next to her.

"Yer' don't have ter do nothing, they move on there own." Hagrid boomed.

The boats started to move. Claire gripped the edge of the boat so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her fear of water had such extents that one could call it a phobia. They glided slowly across the glassy surface for a little while and people started talking again.

"So," the guy started "Is it you're first year here?"

"Yeah."

"It's my second. Hagrid asked me to help with the boats."

"Oh."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Griffendor."

"That's my house," he said. Claire flashed him a smile that couldn't be seen under the cover of darkness.

"Awesome! Hopefully we'll be in the same house. I'm Claire."

"I'm--"

That's when Claire saw it, in real life. The castle loomed out over the lake. It's lights reflected on the water, causing a beautiful yet eerie effect if one was aware of the things that were in the lake beneath them. The towers were grand, and the front gate was large and well lit by torches. She leaned forward to get a better look, to be that much closer to the magnificent castle. . . and lost her balance. The icy cold water hit her like a bullet to the head. She floundered to the surface and gasped for air. Claire guessed she was in the worst position possible. Surrounded by no one other than kids, in the middle of a lake that had to be subzero temperatures with big, scary monsters and things that would eat you in it. Oh, and let's not forget thatshe was terribly afraid of water _and _couldn't swim.

Gravity forced her back under. Things were fading. Something in the water next to her splashed. _Giant Squid_,she thought.

She felt a something wrap around her waist. Fearing the worst, she thrashed around, attempting to free herself from the monster's grip. She opened her mouth to scream and water flowed into her throat, choking her. She tried to cough it out but ended up doing nothing but swallowing more water. The thing around her waist grasped her tighter. At that moment she realized she was about to die. She wondered why all of this was happening to her. She was just a girl, just a normal girl who was miles away from home where her mother was probably on the phone with the police, a box of tissues in her lap as she cried for the loss of her daughter. Claire had left her mother. She had left her alone. At that moment, Claire thought that she deserved to die, even if it was by drowning.

And then she broke the surface. She grabbed all the oxygen she could in one take and glanced around her, wondering why she wasn't dead yet. Then she noticed the boy from the boat was treading water next to her, and the thing that she had believed to be a tentacle of a giant squid took the form of his arm, wrapped protectively around her waist, keeping her afloat. Realizing that the danger had passed, and shaken beyond belief with fear, she moved as close to him as was humanly possible. And she felt safe. She felt extremely safe. She listened to his panting breath and realized that she had put up quite a fight with her rescuer under the water.

"I'm so sorry. . . Squid. . . I thought you were. . . a squid," she said in between gulps of air. His body shook with quiet and relieved laughter, and he swam towards the nearest boat, still a little breathless. Several hands pulled them both onboard, and the boy just lay on the deck, catching his breath. There were no towels on board, but several of the students gave up their cloaks and within minutes they were warm if not quite dry.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked her.

Claire nodded. She took the cloaks and wrapped them tighter around herself. They stayed like that until they reached the shore, and Claire saw Eve running towards them, shouting out her name.

"What happened to you? You look a bloody mess," she said once she caught sight of Claire.

"Nice to see you too, Eve," Claire replied sarcastically.

"See you at the sorting, Claire," the guy said, nudging her on the shoulder before walking away.

"Who's that?" Eve asked. "He's a hottie."

Claire elbowed her. "How can you say that? You can't even see his face."

Eve shrugged. "So?"

Claire rolled her eyes. She started to shiver. Eve noticed this.

"You must be freezing. Stand still. _Faisho!_"

A red stream of light flew from her wand and hit Claire in the chest. Claire immediately felt warmer. Her hair dried and started blowing in the wind. She had the air of a goddess. Eve, however, was paying no attention.

"Okay, I know I just called that other guy a hottie, but I totally take that back. _That_ one. Now that's what I'm talking about."

She was staring at a guy Claire knew from the Harry Potter movies as Cedric Diggory.

"You've got to be kidding me." Claire muttered.

"See ya." Eve said walking in the direction of Cedric.

Claire rolled her eyes. She walked through the large front doors and entered the crowd. She caught sight of Eve trying desperately to indulge conversation with Cedric. She laughed to herself and glanced around the hallway she was in. She marveled at everything; the ceiling, the floor, the windows. It was all extravagant, like what one would see in a museum. She joined the line of first years and soon realized she was well known by her dip in the lake. People were pointing and whispering to their friends.

"Quiet down, now quiet down. First years please follow me."

Claire walked down the through the huge wooden doors into the Great Hall and immediately looked at the ceiling. It was a starry night and it looked as if the ceiling wasn't even there.

"When I call your name, come up and I will place the hat on your head."

Claire took a deep breath and held it until the name was called. This continued until McGonagall's voice shouted:

"Eve Woods!"

Claire felt her friend stiffen next to her. She offered Eve a small shove of encouragement and watched as she went up to the stool in front of the staff table. She hesitated before sitting down.

"Hmm, let's see…Gryffindor!!!!"

There was polite clapping and Eve sat down on the table.

"Claire Stones."

Claire stood there. She thought she might faint. She took baby steps until she stood before the stool and simply stared at it for a moment. There were several cheers from tables involving the name "Lake Girl." Apparently word spread fast--very, very fast--at Hogwarts. She finally sat down and the hat came to life.

"Let's put you in……"**A/N: Hah. Now you hate me for the evil cliffhanger. :-P**


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Hello my dear readers! ALL questions from reviews will be answered at the end. Forgive me for the evil cliffhanger at the end chapter three, that really wasn't so evil. CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE TO CHAPLER 2!! Check it:

There was a moment or two of silence and the hat remained dramatically quiet. I wonder if it did this with everyone who had quickly built up a reputation at Hogwarts. For a second, Claire felt doubt. After all, Griffendor was the house of bravery and the little episode that had occurred in the water showed that she was not brave at all. Then, the hat moved.

"Gryffindor!"

Claire's eyes grew the size of tennis balls. The table draped with red erupted into applause. Claire hopped off the stool and skipped over to the table. She sat down across from Eve and grinned. Eve smiled back, looking as if Claire getting it the house of Harry Potter himself was totally an expected event. Then the bench next to her seemed weighed down slightly as someone slid into the seat next to Claire. She looked up and gasped when saw someone who she never really expected to meet in her life.

"Congrats' Claire! Knew you'd make it." Harry said.

"So, you're the one who fell in the lake?" Ron asked, sitting down on her opposite side.

"Oh Ron, do be quiet." Hermione said, taking a seat next to Eve.

"What? I was only asking." Ron said, winking at Claire.

"So," Harry said, interrupting Hermione who had just opened her mouth to continue her bickering with Ron. "I'm glad to see you dry. You were soaked after I pulled you out."

Claire could hardly believe her ears. _This _was the guy who saved her from nearly drowning? _This _was the guy who accidentally tripped her on the way out of the train? _This_…was Harry Potter?

"Claire, do you play Quidditch?" Ron asked offhandedly.

"Well, I never really played-"

"You're kidding!!!" shouted Ron. "That's like saying you've never rode a broomstick!!"

"I haven't done that either," she admitted.

Ron choked on his golden goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry thumped him on the back.

"Boys. All they care about is Quidditch" Hermione mumbled.

"Maybe you can go to the try outs. They're tomorrow." Harry suggested casually, ignoring Hermione's commit about his gender.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," she said. And to herself thought, _Me? Griffendor Quiddich team? Ha!_

"What would you try out for?" Ron asked.

"Chaser, I suppose."

"Good choice. My little sister wants to play chaser, but she's not going to try out until next year. I'm starving." Ron moaned. Claire swore she could would eventually get whiplash at the speed that dear Ronald changed subjects.

However, Claire had had a feeling that he would say that he was hungry. It rather fitted his character. She had to admit, it felt kind of awkward sitting here, in between three of the greatest characters known to fiction, speaking of a sport that had only existed in her dreams.

"So, where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"I live near Liverpool, with my dad, Arthur Stones. My mom died when I was little." Claire said, surprised at how easily the lie formed at her lips.

"My dad's name is Arthur, too!" Ron claimed.

Claire jumped. She was not used to food appearing in front of her from the middle of nowhere, as it just had. She quickly recovered and grabbed corned beef and mashed potatoes. Ron was filling his plate with chicken. They talked about names for a while, before the subject was turned back to Quidditch. After a while, Percy, Ron's older brother, called the Griffendor house to follow him up to the common room. They climbed the moving stair cases, and stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress that Claire knew to be the entrance to the Griffendor common room.

"Password?" the lady asked, her voice kind of bubbly, as if she had water in her mouth as she spoke.

"Fairy lights." Percy said.

The portrait swung forward, and the first years, including Claire stepped in, followed by Eve. She had read about the common room countless times before in the books, but it was nothing as she had ever imagined before. The velvet chairs sat in front of the large, crackling fire; homework tables were in one corner of the room, and stairs leading up to the girls' dorms, and down to the boys'.

After saying good night to the boys, the three girls ran up the stairs. Hermione heades off into the room for second years, and Eve and Claire into theirs. Claire saw a trunk labeled C.S. sitting on top of one of the bunks. She sat down on the bed next to it, but immediately hopped up. She at where she had just sat down and saw a very welcome and familiar sight. Now crawling on the bed was Emma, Claire's Russian tortoise, named after Emma Watson. Claire smiled and picked the adorable green reptile up. She placed it gently on the floor and crawled into bed.

"G'night Eve."

"Night Claire."

* * *

"Wake up, Claire!"

Claire cracked an eye open and saw Eve bending over her. For a second, Claire thought she was back in summer camp. Then, remembering what had happened the night before, she shot up. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 6:30.

"It's almost time for tryouts." Eve said.

Claire opened her trunk and pulled out jeans and a pink shirt. She put them on and slid a Griffendor cloak on over it. Claire knew she couldn't play on an empty stomach, and so they sprinted down the maze of hallways until they reached the Great hall. She and Eve filled napkins with bacon and toast, and then they were running out onto the grounds.

"Claire, you're here!" Harry exclaimed once they reached the feild. For a second, Claire pondered the irony of that statement, but then she realized she should most likely respond.

"Yeah. I guess I am," she said with a smile.

He handed her a Cleansweep IV, and she took it quietly, admiring the woodwork.

"You have just lean slightly in the direction you want to turn, and the broom should do it. It's a lot like riding a bicycle." he tipped.

She had to gather as much courage as possible to convince herself to leave the safety of the ground. Remembering that she was a Griffendor, and that she was meant to be brave, she kicked away from the ground. She was terrified for a second or so, as anyone should be if they were being held up in the air by nothing but a flying stick.

"Griffendor, Griffendor, Griffendor," she chanted quietly. Then, taking a deep breath, she leaned lightly forward and began moving. She had never felt any thing like it before. The wind blew her hair out behind her and she was moving. She was flying, and it was terrifying and scary and bloodcurdling. . . It was wonderful. She let out an exhilarated laugh and beamed at Harry as he pulled up next to her. He smiled back. They continued to fly, Harry shouting out tips and encouragement as she learned to master the sky. Harry had to admit that she had a lot of talent for one who had never flown a broom before. After a while, she got the hang of it and, with the help of Harry's guiding words, she tried out several new tricks. Below, people were being called to try out. Eventually, Wood called Harry's name. He caught the snitch in 28 seconds, and was let back on the team.

"Claire Stones." Wood called.

Claire landed safely on the ground, and was suddenly filled with nervousness. I mean, sure, she could fly okay, but playing a high speed sport involving fitness and athleticism? She wasn't so sure. Once again chanting the name of her favorite founder of Hogwarts, she made her way forward.

This was the moment that would decide whether or not she would make the Griffendor Quidditch team.

****

A/N: Claire is 14 in our world, but entering the wizarding world, she finds she's 11 again. Hope you liked it!

-The Z-ster


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Hey my dear fans (a.k.a all reviewers) and welcome back to An Ordinary Day! I thank yalls so much for all your reviews, if you gave one. Now… where are we…

Claire headed to the center of the field. Ron was keeper, as the real keeper was already in the hospital wing after his first day back at school due to a high fever, and was hovering above the goal posts. Wood threw the Quaffle to her, and she flew slowly to the goalposts. She had watched the previous chaser tryouts, and she knew she would have to make 4 out of 5 goals to get on the team. Ron Winked at her with encouragement. If he was as good as she had read about, she wouldn't stand a chance.

She threw the ball meekly at the oval hoop, and Ron easily stopped it, frowning as he returned it to her. She cringed. She was going to have to do better than that in order to make the next four goals. She knew she had a weak throw, and so she decided to use momentum to aid her.

He threw the ball into the air, and Claire caught it. She sized up the goals, and determined the next move she should make. She had played soccer before, and realized that this couldn't be much different.

She flew back toward the center of the field, where she turned and moved at full speed to the goalposts. She finally hurled the ball in front of her, and Ron, thinking this was her attempt at a goal, flew forth to receive it. He was wrong.

She raced him to the ball, and when both of them were but a foot from it, she switched her grip on her broom, and rolled to the side, allowing both her legs to fly off, holding on with not but her hands. The momentum gave her a strong kick, which she aimed at the highest goalpost.

Ron watched with the funniest expression on his face as the quaffel flew directly over his head and through the hoop. Claire, still using momentum to help her out, did not attempt to stop turning. Rather, she allowed herself to do a three-sixty until she was facing the direction where she could swing her leg back over and use that to balance herself upright.

Adrenaline still flowing through her veins, she continued flying quickly toward the quaffel, now on the other side of the hoop. When she reached it, she spun her broom so the back hit the ball as a baseball bat would, and the quaffel hurtled to the goalpost. Ron was not expecting this either. He was still trying to catch up with her, and was coming up on the other side of the goalpost. The ball came through the hoop, hit him square in the chest while he was still unprepared, and fell back through the hoop in the other direction.

That was three out of four. She only needed one more.

Claire flew back to the ground after she missed her fourth goal, (though still very proud of herself) followed by Ron, who gave her a cheery pat on the back.

"I thought you said you never played before! You did amazing! I haven't seen half of that stuff before!" he said. "Too bad you missed that last one. Merlin knows this team could use you."

Claire smiled and ran to the middle of the field. There, Wood gave the Harry a schedule of the practices. Hermione ran down from the stands and told the Ron and Harry it was time to go to Charms class. Eve and Claire had Transfiguration, seeing as how they were a year younger than the other guys. When they got into the building, they started talking about Quidditch.

"I thought you would make it." Eve said, and she sounded quite honest.

"I didn't," Claire laughed. "I think I actually did pretty good, though. I really surprised myself," she said, sounding truly surprised.

Eve started laughing, but was soon interrupted, for she had run into the one and only: Cedric Diggory. And literally.

"Sorry, let me help you." he said, bending down and helping her pick up her books.

Eve looked up, and when she saw who it was, she turned a deep shade of scarlet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Eve smiled and mumbled thanks.

"So… are, um, you doing anything Friday?" he asked, seeming shy.

Eve was utterly shocked, and the only thing she could do was nod her head. Cedric smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um, do you want to fly with me around the lake or something?" he asked.

"Yes." Eve squeaked.

"Good," he sighed in relief. "Meet me in the entrance hall at 7:00. All right?"

"Sounds great." she said.

Cedric nodded and headed to the charms class room. Eve was staring at the corner Cedric had just gone around. Claire stood, also shocked. Something had occurred between Cedric and Eve that she didn't know about. She was sure of it. Finally, coming to herself and seeing the dreamy look Eve was wearing, she rolled her eyes and grabbed Eve's elbow.

"We're gonna be late for Transfiguration class." she said, pulling her down the hall.

When they stepped into the class room, they found they were early. They found seats next to each other and sat down. Soon, people started coming in. A second year Ravenclaw boy sat down next to Claire. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey. My name's Kory." he said.

"I'm Claire." she said, smiling back.

"Good morning, and welcome to Transfiguration class." Professor McGonagall shrieked over the loud talking.

"Good morning Professor." the class replied.

"For today's lesson, will be turning these tea bags into red-ear turtles. The incantation is: _Indonesium._ Now, say it with me."

"_Indonesium._"

"Now, please begin."

Claire waited and looked around to see what the others are doing. Many had transformed their teabags into hard green things with a two small tails.

"_Indonesium. _OUCH!!"

Her half-transformed turtle had just bit her. The wound was not very serious, but it was bleeding onto the desk. The boy named Kory looked at it. He frowned, and it was then that Claire got her first real look at him. His skin had the perfect tan, he had beautiful grey-blue eyes, and he had brown hair. Oh, _and_ he was hot.

"Here, let me see," he muttered, pulling out his wand. "_Epixy_," he chanted, pointing his wand at her finger.

The skin pulled together and mended itself. The finger had healed, but the blood was still there. Kory wiped it off on his cloak. Claire smiled at him again.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem." he returned, still smiling. Throughout class, they talked to each other, laughing and joking about their failing spells. He tried to help her get the incantation correct, but in the end she only had a walking, rock hard teabag with a biting head.

After class was over, Kory stopped Claire in the hallway.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me Thursd- I mean, tomorrow? We're not really allowed to go, but. . . We can manage," he said with a grin that told of mischief.

Claire once again showed off those white rows of teeth.

"Sure," she said. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'll see you around."

"Later."

The rest of the day passed, Claire going to classes and meeting the teacher's and students from the books. The only class she was good in, which surprised her greatly, was potions. She was fascinated by Professor Snape and his lessons, and tried to learn as much as possible. Draco Malfoy was in the class working as the teacher's assistant, but as much as she would have liked to, she didn't get a chance to speak to him. She had always been a Draco fan, but with then she remembered that she was Griffendor, and that he would hate her before they'd even met for that fact alone.

By the end of the class, ironically, Snape was her favorite teacher.

And so, at the end of the day, with more new friends and a head swimming with new knowledge of magic, she went to sleep and had pleasant dreams of flying and the color red.

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm almost done fixing all of the chapters! Only one more. Yay!

Zillac


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: If this is the shortest and lamest chapter ever, don't kill me.

Lorine Stones sat down, holding the file of information about her missing daughter on her lap. The police office was much smaller then she had originally thought it was. There was a small door behind the desk, which was also very small, and on the desk there were photo's of the officer's family. He had a daughter and two sons, from what she could tell from the photo.

She was beginning to get restless. She got up and paced the office quietly. The thoughts that were running through her head were innumerable. 'Where was Claire?' was one of the ones that stood out most. Suddenly the front door was thrown open.

"Is this the girl you were referring to, Ma'am?" Officer Chiplit asked her. Before him, tired and weary looking, stood the last person Claire had been seen with: Eve Woods.

"Yes. It is," Lorine whispered. Eve looked at her best friends mom. Her eyes were red, and tears joined the questions that filled her eyes. Eve wished she could tell her, but she remembered a letter filled with instructions she had received when she was eleven and at Hogwarts. It had said:

__

Dear Eve,

Out of experience, I know that this letter will most likely scare you out of your mind. This is Eve, and not some other girl named Eve, but this is **you**. Well, older you. I've just finished my third year at Hogwarts. You don't believe me. Look to your left. Claire is about to walk into the room, and Ron is going to nudge Harry, causing Harry to spill his ink on his Charms essay.

At this point in the letter, Eve had looked, and sure enough everything happened as it said it would. Her jaw had dropped and she had gone back to reading the letter…

__

Told you. If you are wondering how in just three years time I--or you--are at a muggle school, I have been sent to send my friend, Claire, (who I really met in the year you are in and met all over again in 6th grade) to go to Hogwarts. Now I know you are thinking 'Why is Claire coming to Hogwarts such a big deal?' Well, I can't tell you. Mainly because I don't know. Hopefully I will find out soon. After I send you this letter, I am going to be interrogated by the police. You too must send a letter akin to this one once you are at the point in time where I am.

Now, the Claire in your time is aware she was sent back in time. You should show her this letter, it may help her understand more. You are confused, I know, but all will be revealed in due time.

I Hope This Will Make Sense Soon,

Eve Woods

P.S.: Watch out for one who calls himself Kory.

P.S.S: Don't let Claire see the P.S.

As the letter had guessed, Eve had been very confused. Claire had been a friend at Hogwarts who she had met on her first day. But then things began to make sense. Albus Dumbledore had one day, in her third year, called her to his office. He assigned her with a very important task.

Using a time turner that had been used by Hermione Granger the previous year, she was to go to the muggle world and befriend Claire while enrolled in eighth grade at a muggle school. She placed a spell which caused a realistic image of her to stay with Claire, then used the time turner to go four years into the future. There, she took Claire to Kings Cross Station in order for her to begin her education at the wizarding school, which Dumbledore insisted was most crucial.

The reason, he told her, that it was necessary for Claire to first grow a little older in the Muggle world before going to Hogwarts was for her to be present for the release of every Harry Potter book, which would give her further knowledge of the wizarding world. It was very important that she had a head start in magic, for Claire had a daunting task ahead of her.

Eve now was being questioned by muggle officers. She knew what she must do. She would try and sound as if she had gone completely loony, to the point where she needed to be put away. At that point she would be apparated out by Professor Dumbledore and taken to begin her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"So…Ms. Woods," said the officer. "Where is Claire?"

"She's at the station…"

Claire was getting ready for the exciting day ahead of her. She kept her She walked to the stairs and peered down. Emma was making her way across the room, to the bowl of lettuce the house elves has put out. Claire walked over to the stairs and slid down the rail. She landed at the foot of the stairs.

She heard the breaking of glass and looked for the source. Harry, blushing, was picking up the shards of glass from his broken ink bottle. She looked over at Eve, who was sitting at a chair in front of the fire. She had a letter in her hands, and was gaping at the spilled ink. Claire walked over to Harry, pulling out her wand. She used the incantation that Hermione did in the sixth Harry Potter book to get rid of the ink.

"Thanks, Claire," he sighed with relief.

"You're welcome." She glanced over her shoulder to see Ron shaking with silent laughter. All of a sudden, Fred and Gorge swooped over.

"So…was the lake cold?" one of the twins asked.

"Cold enough to totally get revenge on someone who deserved it if you pushed them in?" the other one added.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "I suppose so. But make sure that they can swim, first."

The twins grinned at each other evilly.

"Okay, bye," they chorused simultaneously. Claire had to wonder if they rehearsed everything they said.

Ron looked at her, giving her a pained 'you shouldn't have told them that' look. She shrugged. She glanced again at Eve, who was now re-reading her letter.

****

A/N: If this was confusing to you, please tell me. Review…please.


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Oh my goodness it's been forever! Please don't kill me. I haven't been on fanfiction in ages, and if you enjoyed this story, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Oh my gosh, it's been two years! I'm such a bad author.

Anyhow, I forgot how much fun I had writing this story. I just re-read it, and I plan on going back and fixing all the errors and trying to make this less confusing. I'm quite a bit older now, and I've learned a lot more about English and life, so you can expect this story to get a little bit more interesting. I may just take the last chapter out, because I totally forgot where I was going with that. :-D

I welcome you people who are just starting to read this story now. If anyone out there started reading it from when I last updated (two years ago *cringe*) I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait, and I'm genuinely surprised and pleased you've returned to read more.

Alright, let's go.

Claire and Eve walked down the staircase on their way to the great hall with the Golden Trio in tow. Harry and Ron were arguing about the size boxers that trolls would wear were they to wear boxers, and Hermione had her nose in a Charms book, studying for an exam she had later that day. Claire wondered for an instant how she did not trip down the stairs, but realized that Hermione had most likely had much practice walking and reading simultaneously. They passed several first years who stared at Harry like he had a third eye, but that is the cost of fame.

"Eve, you're being awfully quiet," Claire pointed out. "Is something up?"

"No, everything is fine. I just got an odd letter this morning, that's all," she said, offering a weak smile. At this, Hermione looked up from her book.

"From whom?" she asked. Ron and Harry now seemed interested in the topic as well. Eve struggled to come up with a suitable lie before telling the group that it had been from someone anonymous, and that she assumed it to be a prank letter.

"That's odd. Student's normally only receive mail in the Great Hall at breakfast," Hermione muttered, almost to herself.

"I know," Eve said. "I woke up this morning and there was an owl tapping on the window."

"That really is weird, Eve. Maybe you should get the letter looked at," Harry said, concern for one of his newest friends clearly evident in his voice.

"It'll be okay. It was probably just someone trying to pick on the new first years," she explained. Her argument held logic, so the group let it drop and Harry and Ron went back to their conversation. Hermione, however, did not withdraw her suspicious gaze from the back of Eve's head. This worried Claire greatly, so she quickly drew Hermione into a conversation about her first Transfiguration class, and asked her if perhaps Hermione could give her some tutoring after the classes.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Claire sat with the group at the Griffendor Table and spooned a healthy amount of hash browns onto her plate. She was very involved in the conversation, so she gave a start when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned in her seat to see Kory standing behind her.

"Hey," he said casually. In fact, casual was the very word that described him. He was wearing, she noticed, jeans and a loose fitting T-Shirt under his Ravenclaw cloak, which had been pushed aside to allow his hands entrance into his pockets. He also wore a small smirk that widened into a smile when he saw the surprise in Claire's eyes.

"Hi," she said with a smile. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Is that even allowed?" he asked. Claire shrugged.

"Probably not, but we're already breaking one of the biggest rules on campus today, so I see no point in you not sitting down," she said quietly so only he heard. Personally, she was really excited to be sneaking off campus. She had never been much of a troublemaker before, but this new life was offering her thrilling new opportunities, and she was all too willing to take them. He smiled and sat down beside her, causing stares from several of the surrounding Griffendors. Claire noticed Eve's glance, as if she was sizing up an opponent when she looked at Kory.

"Guys, this is Kory. He's in my Transformation class," Claire told the group. Hermione smiled knowingly at her. Ron looked confused. Claire saw him glance at Harry, who had suddenly become very interested in his scrambled eggs.

"Nice to meet you, Kory. I'm Hermione."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said. Claire had to hold back a laugh at his remark. It just sounded so. . . Proper.

Claire quickly finished breakfast and went with Kory out of the Great Hall. He led her down a few winding hallways until he was sure that no one was following and turned to her with a grin.

"So, how are we doing this?" she asked, her eyes shining with excitement. He turned to her.

"I know a secret passage way. It'll lead us straight into Honeydukes."

"I think that I've heard of it," she said, smiling to herself. He glanced at her, confused, and then grabbed her hand, leading her down the maze of hallways once more. When they reached a rather familiar statue, he instructed her to close her eyes. She did so smiling, and within seconds they were running down a dark and narrow tunnel, holding back laughs as they tripped and stumbled.

They emerged into a dark cellar, and Kory grabbed her hand to help pull her out. He put his fingers to his lips as an indicator for her to stay silent. They snuck up the stairs and came to a colorful, busy room with every sweet imaginable, all of them familiar yet foreign to Claire, who had seen them before in movies. She danced around excitedly, taking small samples of this and that and calling Kory after her. Despite it being a Thursday, Hogsmeade was packed. Kory and Claire did seem a bit young among the crowd, but no one seemed to notice or care.

On their way out of the store, bags overflowing with sweets to bring back to their friends, Claire began to notice something rather odd. She had noticed before, but now it seemed especially strange to her. People crowded the street and yet no one seemed to notice them, not even a glance. She glanced at Kory at her side and noticed that he seemed to be concentrating on something very hard.

"Are you doing that?" she asked, very surprised. He looked at her.

"Doing what?"

"Those people aren't even looking at us. It's like they can't even see us," she said.

"Don't be silly, Claire," he said, and for a slight moment, his tone changed to something that scared her greatly. But it vanished in an instant. "They are probably used to people sneaking out of Hogwarts. Plus, we're only first years. They may just think that we're younger than we are and that we're walking around town without our parents."

"That makes sense," she said.

"Stop worrying. Come on, there's something that I want to show you."

And so they set off down the street. Claire didn't notice how the streets began to become less populated, or how Kory kept glancing over his shoulder. She didn't notice how the clouds overhead began to gather or how she was being watched from several different windows.

"Are you ready?" Kory asked her.

"For what?" she asked in return.

"For something I want to show you. I want to show you something, Claire," he said. This time she noticed the way his smile turned suddenly dark, the way that he seemed to look down at her.

"What do you want to show me?" she asked, attempting to hide her sudden nervousness.

"Come on, Claire. Come with me." He stepped closer, and she stepped back. Suddenly this situation was a lot more real than she wanted it to be.

"There's something that you need to see." And he leaned even closer. "Let me show you something." His voice by now was a raspy whisper that sounded almost like. . . like hissing. Claire was now backed against the wall, and she watched in utter horror as Kory, a boy that she was suddenly not sure was a boy at all, moved ever closer, and his voice became more quiet and raspy. And his eyes! Were they. . . were they turning. . . yellow?

"I want to show you someth--"

"Miss Stones!" Claire whipped her head to the left to see Professor McGonagall staring in horror at her, wand drawn.

And when she looked back at the place where Kory had been, he was gone.

Claire could not think of anything better to do at that moment than scream. And so she did. Things around her started to blur in and out of focus, and she knew instantly that for the first time in her life she was going to faint. She collapsed on the ground, trembling silently, eyes wide and scared. She was only slightly aware of a person crouched beside her, wrapping a cloak around her and muttering words that were meant to be comforting.

But all she could see were those yellow eyes. . .

****

A/N:

-Z

**First attempt at writing something dramatic. Help, tips, and criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
